


His Girl

by RockfordGirl26



Category: Nichols - Fandom
Genre: Beginning Romance, F/M, Nichols - Freeform, Romance, Western, one season, retro TV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 02:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19736770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockfordGirl26/pseuds/RockfordGirl26
Summary: The moment Nichols finally called Ruth his girl, he’d do anything to make sure she knew that he meant it.Based on the short-lived Western TV show from 1971 starring James Garner and Margot Kidder.





	His Girl

**A/N This is based on the short-lived show "Nichols" starring James Garner and Margot Kidder.**

There he had done it. Nichols had referred to Ruth as his girl. He had finally admitted it. Once he realized that he couldn’t convince Gloria that he wasn’t Fingers, the safecracker, he knew that he had to play along. He did everything in his power to convince the ringleader, Jack, that he had too much going for him in Nichols, he was the sheriff for Christ’s sake, to rob his own town’s bank. “I have a girl and a life. It’s the only place I feel safe.” The truth was he wanted to keep her safe.

He told Jack that he had a girl and that she taught Sunday school. That last part was a lie, but Jack didn’t need to know that. Finally, the real Fingers showed up. Nichols was sure he was home free. Then came the threat to kill everyone except the real Fingers. Now he had to step up his game. He had to lie better. Nichols knew that Jack was just unstable enough to shoot him if things went south, and he knew that he was finally ready to admit that he loved Ruth.

Nichols never wanted to get her involved in this scheme, but when she brought his hat up to his room and Jack took her hostage, he knew he would do whatever it took to keep her safe. He loved it Ruth made him breakfast every morning. She poured his beer before he even had to ask it was like she always knew what he was thinking. He loved it when she wrapped her arms around his neck or ran her finger up and down his arm. Heck, even Ketchum had commented that she would have married him if he asked. Well, Nichols decided that when this was all over, he would do just that. Sheriff Nichols was ready to settle down.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey, thanks for taking the time to read this! If you would be so kind, please drop a comment letting me know if there was something you liked about this work, or if there was something that maybe you didn't like. Any suggestions are welcome and will be considered. You never know, your suggestion may make it into the revision of this work.


End file.
